Breath Me
by KarenSturridge
Summary: Isabella Marie, uma garota comum que teve seus sonhos irremediavelmente despedaçados, bem como seu coração. Tudo que ela queria era ter alguém que a amasse. Mas decepções e erros são necessários para que os acertos aconteçam. Quando pessoas erradas saem da sua vida, coisas certas acontecem. Bella iria saber disso ao poucos, com uma ajuda muito especial.
1. Capitulo 1

**oooooooooi gente! achei esse bebê guardadinho aqui na minha pasta de fanfics. escrevi essa short fic tem uns bons seis meses, decidi dividí-la com vocês (:**

**Inspirada na musica "Breath Me", da Sia. espero que gostem.**

**enjoy it!**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

Eu respirei fundo, sequei as lágrimas pela milésima vez ao que parecia naquela noite, e mordendo os lábios com força impedi que uma nova rodada de choro irrompesse, me fazendo perder as forças.

Alice estava certa; cá estava eu chorando mais uma vez por alguém que nem deveria mais lembrar que eu existo. Mas meu coração, ou o que sobrou dele, se recusava a parar de doer e minha insistia em relembrar imagens de dias que já foram felizes e que hoje não passavam de uma lembrança dolorida.

Sacudi a cabeça tentando clarear as ideias. Jacob foi o maior babaca da história da terra. E eu fui mais idiota ainda por confiar em alguém tão baixo, cruel e egoísta. Eu me perguntei mais uma vez porque eu chorava; depois de um longo mês enfiada em minhas cobertas sem falar com ninguém, afundada em minha própria tristeza, tudo que eu sentia por ele era ódio. Ódio por ter acreditado nas palavras dele, ódio por ter me deixado enganar quando a verdade estava na minha cara. E uma mágoa por ter perdido meu melhor amigo para uma vagabunda que teve a cara de pau de admitir que só queria usá-lo.

Levantei da cama, prendendo meu cabelo e esfregando o rosto no meu pijama favorito do ursinho Pooh. Fui até o banheiro e joguei uma agua no rosto tentando amenizar os olhos vermelhos e inchados do choro desnecessário. A imagem no espelho refletia uma Bella pálida, com olhar vazio e olheiras profundas. Alice estava certa mais uma vez, isso não estava me fazendo bem! Eu precisava dar um jeito na minha vida e seguir em frente, mesmo que fosse difícil. Voltei para o quarto um pouco melhor, mais aliviada depois de chorar por horas. O relógio marcava 02:45 a.m., mas não o sono não vinha – não era novidade; a insônia já se tornara minha companheira mais próxima. Mas ainda não se comparava a solidão, o que mais me machucava. Eu não era uma pessoa de muitos amigos e amava os poucos que tinha, eram como minha família.

Jacob era meu melhor amigo, meu confidente, companheiro de bagunça, segredos, e tudo que você pudesse imaginar. Com toda convivência, acabei me apaixonando por ele. Não é que eu não soubesse como Jacob era; adorava bancar o bad boy pegador, encantando todas as garotas por onde passava. Mas eu insisti em manter uma esperança idiota de acreditar que ele seria fiel enquanto estivéssemos juntos. E ele me fazia acreditar que era exatamente assim.

Como se não fosse possível perceber o quanto aquelas vadias davam em cima dele descaradamente. Eu sabia quem era e não precisava ser muito inteligente pra ver como Jéssica, Lauren, Irina e a pior de todas, Tanya, se jogavam para cima dele. Eu fingia não me importar pra evitar brigas e discussões, mas estava cada vez mais impossível me fazer de idiota quando o próprio Jacob retribuía as investidas delas.

Argh. Eu não queria mais pensar nele nem em suas amiguinhas vagabundas. Esperava que todos fossem para o inferno e me esquecessem do mesmo modo que eu os esqueceria. Já tinham se passado mais de cinco meses que Jacob simplesmente sumira de minha vida, sem me deixar qualquer recado ou lembrança, me deixando inconsolável por todo mês frio de dezembro.

Tudo o que eu queria agora era esquecer e me distrair; cuidar de mim, me valorizar e dar um tempo a meu coração. Hoje, 2 de junho de 2011, eu iria deixar New York e passar um tempo em Forks, minha cidade natal, junto com meu pai.

Bom, só as férias de verão, já que em setembro eu enfim começaria a cursar Publicidade na NYU; meu sonho era abrir minha própria agência de publicidade, ser a chefe de um trabalho que eu sonho desde os 10 anos de idade.

Remexendo na bagunça de lençóis e travesseiros que eu chamava de cama, achei meu celular e liguei para o primeiro numero na discagem rápida.

- Eu realmente espero que você não tenha me acordado às três da manhã chorando por aquele filho da puta mais uma vez. – Alice atendeu no segundo toque.

- Ei, Allie, eu, er... Eu decidi que vou viajar. – falei ainda meio incerta da minha decisão.

- O QUÊ? – ela gritou insuportavelmente, me fazendo afastar o celular do ouvido. – COMO ASSIM ISABELLA MARIE SWAN? VIAJAR PRA ONDE? SÃO TRÊS DA MANHÃ! VOCÊ PIROU, NÃO FOI?

- Alice, será que dá pra me ouvir? – tentei interromper o chilique do outro lado da linha.

Alice respirava tentando se acalmar e eu tentei controlar a risada.

- Você tem dois minutos pra se explicar antes que eu saia do jeito que estou com baby doll da Marie e tudo e vá até sua casa te dar uns tapas.

- Alice, tenha calma ok? – continuei quando ela decidiu não me interromper mais. – eu pensei que seria... Saudável viajar um pouco, respirar outros ares, espairecer um pouco. Então vou aproveitar as férias de verão e passarei um tempo com meu pai, em Forks.

- Em outra ocasião eu choraria e imploraria para minha melhor amiga passar as férias junto comigo, mas acho que vai te fazer bem ir pra longe daqui. Só me prometa que vamos nos falar todos os dias?

- Allie, eu não vou agora correndo tá? Eu ainda tenho que ligar para meus pais, reservar passagens, enfim. Devo viajar lá pelo fim da tarde, vem me levar até o aeroporto?

- Eu não vou te responder isso. Vá arrumar suas malas que eu vou voltar a meu soninho de beleza. Até mais tarde lovely, eu te amo.

- Tchau duende cor de rosa – eu ri e desliguei o celular.

A próxima coisa a se fazer era ligar para meus pais.

Minha mãe Renné morava com o namorado Phil em um apartamento perto do meu. Foi uma das razões pelas quais eu decidi vir morar em New York; a outra foi Alice, claro. Meu pai Charlie era o chefe de polícia de Forks, uma pacata cidadezinha no noroeste de Washington. Uma cidade tão pequena em que absolutamente todos se conhecem e novidades são motivos de cochichos. Eu passei minhas férias lá até os quinze anos, quando então me mudei para New York. Antes disso morei em Phoenix com a minha mãe. Quando ela conheceu Phil e ele foi transferido de empresa nós nos mudamos para NYC.

Em setembro passado no meu aniversario de 18 anos, minha mãe e Phil me deram esse apartamento de presente. Era lindo, com dois quartos, vista para o Central Park e decorado do jeito que eu gosto. E desde então eu moro só. Jacob costumava dormir aqui comigo, mas isso faz tempo.

Ainda era madrugada e ligar para meus pais essa hora iria alarmá-los – deus sabe o quão dramática Renné podia ser, uma verdadeira DramaQueen. Nessas horas eu agradecia por ser parecida com Charlie; puxei a meu pai com o jeito mais tranquilo, menos impulsivo, totalmente contraria a minha adorável mãe. Decidi então comer alguma coisa e ver um pouco de TV, fazia tempo que eu não assistia minhas séries favoritas, estava completamente desatualizada.

Preparei um Cup Noodles e peguei uma latinha de suco de pêssego na geladeira; mais uma vez tinha que agradecer a Alice por não me deixar morrer de inanição naquele mês tenso. Era ela quem me forçava a enfiar alguma coisa goela abaixo. Joguei-me no enorme sofá, ligando a TV e procurando alguma coisa decente para assistir enquanto comia meu macarrão. Encontrei um terror daqueles bem ridículos e resolvi me divertir um pouco. Dei muitas risadas e tomei vários sustos, no fim até que foi legal. Quando o filme acabou coloquei em Grey's Anatomy, já havia assistido aquele episódio, mas resolvi me aconchegar no sofá e assistir assim mesmo.

Quando acordei a luz do sol batia em meu rosto, ofuscando minha visão. Uau. Eu tinha conseguido dormir direito depois de todo esse tempo. Um estranho sorriso brotou em meu rosto com a sensação de descanso que me invadiu, fazia séculos que não me sentia bem. Bom, não totalmente bem, mas melhor do que antes. Catei as coisas espalhadas na sala e rumei ao banheiro para um bom banho revigorante. A Bella do espelho parecia bem menos abatida, as olheiras menos marcadas, o rosto menos inchado do choro, mas ainda sim com um olhar apagado.

"um dia de cada vez.", suspirei comigo mesma.

Uma ducha morninha, meu shampoo de morangos e óleos pós-banho me fizeram sair do banheiro um pouco melhor. Ainda enrolada na toalha, dei uma ajeitada na cama e pus meu celular para carregar.

Uma lingerie básica de algodão, jeans e camiseta leve para enfrentar o longo dia que seria hoje. Hora de ligar para mamãe.

Quase uma hora inteira para convencer dona Renné, que tentou usar do argumento das minhas ultimas férias de verão antes de faculdade, e que eu as deveria passar com ela. Acabei tendo de apelar dizendo que não via o papai há três anos e que ela estava sendo egoísta, e então ela cedeu. Charlie mal conseguia disfarçar a alegria na voz quando eu perguntei se podia passar alguns dias com ele e quando perguntei se poderia ir hoje mesmo a noite, ele quase bateu o telefone em minha cara para arrumar a casa. Eu ri comigo mesma, Charlie mesmo distante era um pai muito atencioso.

Liguei meu iPod na caixinha de som que ganhara de Alice no Natal – eu era uma péssima amiga, Alice ficou o tempo todo do meu lado e eu jamais havia feito nada para retribuir – e cantei todo cd da Katy Perry enquanto arrumava as malas.

Alice chegou com a comida chinesa para o almoço e me ajudou a arrumar o resto das coisas. Tentei convencê-la a ir comigo, mas ela já tinha outros planos – que se recusou a me contar – mas me fez prometer de novo que nos falaríamos todos os dias e contar todas as novidades que acontecessem por lá.

Eu tive que rir com essa; novidades em Forks? Mas provável chover no deserto.

Ás 05:15 p.m. eu embarca num avião rumo a Seattle, já que Forks nem aeroporto tinha. Minha mãe, Phil e Alice vieram me trazer no aeroporto e depois de rios de lagrimas das duas pessoas mais dramáticas que já conheci, entrei no avião pedindo a deus para que minha vida melhorassem um pouco.

**-xx-**

* * *

Bella muito tristinha, tadinha. esse Jacob é um pnc (vocês sabem o que eu quis dizer rs), mas não se preocupem, ele não vai atazanar mais ela.

como eu disse, é uma short fic, já está completa e eu vou postar um capitulo por dia. são seis capitulos e um epílogo. então é isso. comentem muito e me deixem saber o que vocês estão achando. beijos!

Ah, e pra quem acompanha One More Night In New York, essa semana tem capitulo com PDV Tyler!


	2. Capitulo 2

**Oiiiiiii gente! mais um pouquinho dessa Bella pra vocês. quem arrisca um palpite do que vai acontecer hoje? Pessoinhas especiais a vista!**

* * *

******  
Capitulo 2**

Dormi, acordei li, dormi, acordei e nada de chegar em Seattle. Quando olhei o relógio, pouco mais de três horas tinham se passado. Tentei prestar atenção no filme que estava sendo exibido, mas acabei pegando no sono outra vez.

Meu pai me esperava com um sorriso tímido quando adentrei o Sea-Tac, não pude deixar de abraçá-lo, eu realmente sentia falta dele, mas minha vida andava tão conturbada ultimamente que nem me dei conta.

A viatura da polícia estava estacionada no segundo andar do estacionamento do aeroporto, e minhas malas – uma mala de puxar e uma mochila – couberam na mala da viatura. Apesar de ter dormido no avião, me sentia cansada, com um pouco de fome e precisando de uma cama. Charlie deve ter percebido meu humor e nossas conversas foram apenas triviais, o que agradou a nós dois.

Eu suspirei quando entramos correndo em casa para fugir da chuva que começara a desabar. Tinha me esquecido de como Forks era molhada e como isso era desmotivador para sair de casa. Mal coloquei as malas no quarto, o celular tocou estridente.

- Bellinha, my lovely! – Alice, em sua empolgação eterna.

- Fala duende – respondi rindo.

- Duende é a puta que te pariu, que tia Renné me perdoe por isso. – rimos juntas – como estão as coisas aí? O tio Charlie? Conte-me tudo!

- Allie, eu acabei de colocar as malas no quarto, nem tirei o casaco ainda! O papai está bem, obrigado. E eu ainda não tenho nada para contar porque acabei de chegar!

- Aff, que baixo astral amiga! Toma um banho, e vai dar um passeio por aí, ver o movimento! – incentivou ela.

- Só se for de barco, né? Não para de chover desde a hora que eu cheguei, um frio de rachar em pleno verão e eu estou morta de cansada. – me joguei na cama.

- Forks fazendo cosplay de mangueira aberta desde sempre. Que saudades de escorregar na lama... – Alice riu e eu revirei os olhos.

- Nossa já pensou o que pensariam os alunos do Upper East High se soubessem que Alice Brandon escorregava na lama quando criança? – eu provoquei, imitando a voz das fofoqueiras que não saíam dos corredores do colégio.

- Vai se foder, Bella Swan. Aliás, é disso que você está precisando! Uma boa foda, daquelas que vai te deixar implorando por mais. Aonde andam os homens de Forks?

- Tchau Mary Alice, eu te amo. – desliguei o celular antes que ela pudesse e gritar e tinha certeza de que ela estava me chamando de todos os palavrões imagináveis agora.

Depois de um banho tomado, desci para jantar com Charlie. Ele não era nada bom com culinária, então acabou pedindo uma pizza para nós dois.

- Pai, se você quiser amanhã eu posso cozinhar – me ofereci preocupada com a alimentação dele.

- Tudo bem, Bella, obrigada. – Charlie sorriu e continuamos a comer em silêncio.

Depois do jantar silencioso, pedi licença e me retirei para o quarto, Charlie ficou na sala vendo algum jogo de baseball.

Pela manhã, o sol apareceu meio fraco ainda, mas isso já era um bom sinal. Arrumei-me muito simples, com um short jeans desfiado, moletom verde claro com um top branco por baixo. Deixei o cabelo solto, espalhado pelas costas, somente uma base e corretivo para disfarçar as olheiras, calcei meu inseparável Converse preto surrado e saí para dar uma volta, como Alice tinha me sugerido.

Eu caminhava distraída, olhando a paisagem verde e acenando para algumas pessoas que me reconheceram e eu reconheci bom, alguns deles pelo menos.

Cheguei até uma pracinha, que devia ser nova porque eu realmente teria me lembrado se aquela praça estivesse lá antes. Uma garota muito bonita e loira brincava com um pequeno beaggle desajeitado que escorregava nas poças. Ela me era um pouco familiar, e eu revirei minha mente tentando lembrar de onde conhecia aqueles cabelos claros.

- Bella Swan? – ela me tirou dos meus pensamentos e lembranças. – Bella, lembra-se de mim? Rosalie Hale, irmã gêmea do Jasper. – ela sorriu e enfim lembrei.

Rosalie, eu e Alice sempre passávamos as férias juntas aqui. Ela é filha dos donos do único restaurante chique da cidade e tem um irmão gêmeo, Jasper, loiro que nem ela.

- Rose Hale, quanto tempo! – ela me abraçou e eu retribuí levemente – você não mudou quase nada, bom, tirando ter crescido. – nós rimos juntas e o filhotinho latiu.

- Ei, garoto – me abaixei para brincar com o cachorrinho; ele lambeu minha mão e eu alisei sua cabeça – que lindinho ele – sorri sem jeito para Rose.

- Rá, é o Dodi, cachorrinho do Emm.

- Emm? Emmett Cullen? – eu me lembrava dos Cullen. Eram muito bonitos e andavam conosco nas férias.

- Sim, sim. Eu e Emmett estamos namorando. – ela corou, abaixando a cabeça.

- Sempre achei que vocês combinavam. Onde eles estão? – perguntei curiosa sobre como os meninos estariam agora.

- Estão na loja de panquecas da mãe de Eric Young, nós geralmente vamos lá às tardes de sábado. Gostaria de se juntar a nós?

- Er... Eu, eu não sei, não avisei ao meu pai nem nada.

- Ah, vamos Bella! Tenho certeza de que o chefe Swan não vai se importar! Meus pais e os pais de Emmett devem estar almoçando lá agora, eles vão gostar de revê-la! Já faz tanto tempo! – ela insistiu, com um sorriso simpático no rosto.

Foi por isso que eu me lembrei dela. Seu sorriso junto aos cabelos loiros e personalidade forte eram sua marca registrada.

- Ok então – cedi finalmente e acompanhei Rose até a cafeteria/loja de panquecas. Fomos rindo e conversando no caminho, com Dodi fazendo gracinhas e pulando em poças.

- Ei, Rose, enfim você chegou! – uma voz estrondosa nos saudou quando chegamos na frente da loja. – você... Eu te conheço de algum lugar!

O dono da voz era um rapaz alto e muito musculoso, mas com um sorriso infantil com covinhas. Era impossível não reconhecer aquele jeitão.

- Olá, Emmett – eu estiquei a mão. – ou devo dizer "pequeno urso"? – lembrei o jeito que zoávamos ele quando criança.

- Mas vejam só se não é a patinha feia! – ele riu e me deu um abraço que quase esmagou meus ossos. – quer dizer que enfim a patinha feia virou mesmo um cisne, hum?

Eu ri com a brincadeira envolvendo meu sobrenome que inventaram quando éramos pequenos.

Dois rapazes se aproximaram da porta, conversando e rindo.

- Por que Emmett está fazendo tanto barulho? – perguntou o loiro, alto e sempre sério Jasper. Ou Jazz como costumávamos chama-lo. Alice fora apaixonada por ele quando tinha seus 12 ou 13 anos.

Eu já ia dizer oi ao Jasper quando ele entrou meu campo de visão.

- Bella? – o garoto de profundos olhos verdes e cabelos peculiares me olhou e sorriu; o sorriso torto mais perfeito que eu já tinha visto.

Meu coração falhou uma batida.

- Cullen? – minha voz saiu fraca e eu realmente não entendi o por que.

- Faz algum tempo que não a vejo – ele me olhava sem jeito e eu abaixei o rosto, sentindo o sangue subir pra meu rosto.

Mas o que diabos estava acontecendo comigo?!

Então eu me lembrei de algo que Alice havia me dito meses atrás:

"quando pessoas erradas saem da sua vida, coisas certas acontecem."

Antes que algum de nós dissesse algo, uma mulher muito bonita apareceu na porta da cafeteria.

- Vamos entrar para comer... Oh! – ela sorriu – eu conheço esse rostinho... a filha de Renné e Charlie!

- Olá, Esme. – eu sorri tímida. Esme e minha mãe foram amigas de colégio, ela era a mãe dos garotos Cullen, casada com Carlisle, o doutor mais conhecido da região por ser um homem muito bondoso e muito bonito também.

- Isabella, querida! Como você cresceu! Quanto tempo eu não a vejo! Como está? E sua mãe?

- Mãe, calma ok? – Edward interrompeu. – vamos comer primeiro, depois Bella conversa com todos.

- É, vamos comer, por favor! – Emmett choramingou e nós rimos.

Depois de um almoço muito agradável com os Cullen, os Hale e alguns outros conhecidos, os quais eu fui me lembrando aos poucos, todos saímos para dar uma volta pela cidade. Não tinha muito para onde ir, então ficamos vagando pelas trilhas úmidas na parte clara da floresta.

Rosalie e Emmett se afastaram, deixando Edward e eu a sós.

- Então... – ele tentou puxar conversar – como é a vida em New York?

- Agitada – eu ri, colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha. – definitivamente é a cidade que nunca dorme. Mas e por aqui? Aliás, onde o Jasper trabalha? Uma pena ele não ter podido vir com a gente.

- Ah, o Jazz está trabalhando de entregador para uma empresa de Port Angeles. É meio que office boy, mas de carro, não de moto. – ele riu, sacudindo a cabeça. Alguma coisa se agitou dentro de mim com o som de sua risada.

- Bella? Você ouviu o que eu disse? – Edward sacudiu a mão na frente do meu rosto.

Ele tinha dito alguma coisa?

- Anh... Desculpe o que você disse? – eu corei.

- Nada de importante. Vamos – ele segurou minha mão, puxando-me para ir adiante na trilha.

E pela primeira em todos esses meses, o calor da mão daquele garoto com cabelos estranhos e sorriso confortante me fez sorrir de verdade.

Nós paramos em frente a um grande cedro que tinha uma pedra debaixo.

- Você lembra? – ele me perguntou.

- Como poderia esquecer? – me soltei da mão dele e fui até o tronco da arvore, procurando.

Debaixo de uma camada de musgo, estava lá.

- Quanto tempo tem? 6, 7 anos? – eu perguntei, tocando a incisão na casca da arvore.

- Acho que uns 7 anos. Foi um dia depois do meu aniversario de 13 anos.

No verão de 2004 durante as férias, eu, Alice, os Hale e os Cullen tínhamos inventado de brincar na parte afastada da floresta; nunca havíamos andado por aquela parte, mas os meninos ficaram enchendo a paciência até que todos fomos. Emmett, que por ser o mais velho de nós sempre se achou o líder, apesar de ser o mais infantil, declarou que a brincadeira era esconde-esconde. Nos espalhamos pela floresta, sem ao menos sabermos para onde estávamos indo, Edward e eu seguíamos juntos e dez minutos depois de não ouvirmos nem sinal dos outros, sentamos para descansar

**_*Flashback On*_**

- Pra que lado nós vamos agora? – perguntei sentando na pedra debaixo da arvore.

- Eu não sei, nós viemos da direita, certo? Vamos tentar ir pelo outro lado.

Edward se sentou do meu lado. Encostei a cabeça em seu ombro e ele me abraçou protetoramente.

- Não fique com medo, nós já vamos encontrar a saída. – ele falou baixinho, afagando meus cabelos.

Parecia uma cena inocente, duas crianças de 12 e 13 anos abraçadas debaixo de uma arvore, mas alguma coisa entre nós dois foi além.

- Bella, - ele se virou para mim, ficando com os olhos na altura dos meus – posso te pedir uma coisa?

- claro Edward! Somos amigos né e amigos ajudam um aos outros. – sorri para o menino de olhos verdes que sempre tomava meu partido e me defendia de tudo.

- Me... Me dá um beijo? – ele gaguejou, o rosto ficando vermelho.

- Te beijar? De verdade? – eu abri a boca, espantada.

- É, um beijo de verdade... Mas se você não quiser tudo bem, eu não ligo.

- Unh... Er... Eu não sei. Quero dizer, eu nunca beijei ninguém. – confessei, desviando os olhos dos dele.

- Eu também não, por isso pedi a você. É a única pessoa em que eu confio. Você sabe, se for muito ruim, você pode me falar que eu não ligo.

Nós rimos e clima ficou mais leve. Mordi os lábios em expectativa e Edward entendeu aquilo como um incentivo porque começou a aproximar seu rosto do meu, quase como em câmera lenta. Um choque me perpassou quando os lábios dele tocaram os meus, tão leves e gentis. O mundo parou de girar por um momento e só existia nós dois.

**_*Flashback Off*_**

- Até que não foi tão ruim... – eu disse baixo.

- Nossa muito obrigada por admitir isso tantos anos depois! – nós rimos enquanto eu olhava a inscrição na arvore "Bells e Eddie: amigos até o fim.".

Ainda estávamos rindo quando Rose e Emm apareceram, dizendo que precisavam voltar para casa. A chuva enfim apareceu, nos fazendo correr pela trilha, eu mal tive como me despedi de Edward graças à torrente que subitamente desabou; coloquei o capuz do moletom na cabeça e disparei para casa no máximo que pude.

Quando Charlie chegou de noite, eu já havia preparado o jantar e estava lendo uns e-mails de Alice e de minha mãe.

- Bella? – chamou ele.

- Sim, pai. Aqui no quarto.

Eu já estava descendo quando o celular tocou.

- Isabella, você acha certo me abandonar assim? – Alice choramingou.

- Não te abandonei, eu acabei de responder todos seus 8 emails agora mesmo. Allie, você não vai adivinhar com quem passei meu dia!

- Me conte tudo, absolutamente tudo!

- Se lembra dos Hale e dos Cullen? A Rose, o Jazz e os meninos?

- OMG! Você os reencontrou? O Jasper estava aí? – ela não calava mais a boca.

- Calma duende! Se você quietar um pouco eu te conto tudo!

Depois de tagarelar por algumas horas no telefone com Alice – sim, horas. Ela era impossível! – eu finalmente pude falar com Charlie. Mas quando cheguei na sala ele já havia ido dormir, então voltei para meu quarto, me aconchegando nos lençóis, suspirando.

A ultima coisa que pensei quando fechei os olhos foi em como eu queria os lábios de Edward nos meus de novo.

**-xx-**

* * *

eita que Edward já chega balançando as estruturas da moça! gostaram desse flahsback Dudu e Bellinha tão amorzinhos? nhá, fico muito bobinha com esses dois.

então... Outtake de One More Night já tá pronto aqui e o capitulo tá quase. cadê minhas leitoras lindas comentando?

beijossss


	3. Capitulo 3

**oi oi oi :P trazendo mais desses dois fofos pra vocês.**

**parece que tem alguém de aniversário hoje... o que será que Edward vai ganhar de presente?**

**palpites?**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

Estava tudo pronto para a festa surpresa de Edward. Eu, Rosalie e Esme havíamos preparado tudo com a ajuda dos meninos. Mandamos Jasper e Edward irem a Port Angeles com a desculpa de comprarem um corante de roupa para Esme. Desculpa péssima eu sei, mas foi Rosalie quem inventou.

Eu terminava de arrumar a mesa quando a campainha da casa dos Cullen tocou.

- Já vai! – gritei correndo para atender.

- Bellinhaaaaaaaaaa!

Alice praticamente se jogou em cima de mim, me abraçando desesperada.

- O que é que você tá fazendo aqui? – eu falei sem folego, fugindo dos abraços dela.

- Aff, sua ingrata. Isso é modo de receber sua melhor amiga? Eu largo tudo, atravesso o país e é assim que você me trata? Tudo bem, Bella.

- Menos Alice, muito menos, ok? – interrompi o ataque dela.

Rosalie e Esme vieram da cozinha. E recomeçou o ataque de Alice.

- ROSE AAAAAAH! MEU DEUS COMO VOCÊ ESTÁ LINDA! – Rosalie e Alice estavam dando pulinhos? Às vezes eu achava que Allie tinha batido a cabeça com muita força quando caiu do berço.

As meninas ainda ficaram muito tempo pulando e se abraçando, mas Esme as lembrou de que logo Edward chegaria e tínhamos de terminar de deixar tudo em ordem.

Com quase tudo pronto, subimos para nos trocar no quarto de Rose.

- Então Alice, porque decidiu vir pra cá sem nem me avisar? Quando eu te chamei pra vir comigo, você disse que tinha planos e nem me disse quais. Agora aparece do nada aqui. Não estou reclamando, pelo contrario, eu adorei que tenha vindo! Aliás, cadê suas coisas? – perguntei de uma vez.

Alice começou a rir.

- Qual a graça? – eu me irritei.

- Você falou igualzinha a mim agora! – ela me abraçou, tentando me tapear. – eu vim porque as férias não tem a menor graça sem a minha melhor amiga. Decidi vir de surpresa e deduzi que poderia ficar na casa do Tio Charlie com você. Viajei ontem de madrugada e passei na casa de seu pai para deixar minhas malas lá e ele disse que você tinha vindo para cá. E depois de tudo que você vinha me falando esses dias, principalmente sobre Edward – eu corei e abaixei a cabeça – eu tive que vir aqui.

Alguém bateu na porta, interrompendo o que eu ia dizer.

- Olá meninas.

- Tio Carlisle! – Alice em toda sua animação quase o derrubou escada abaixo. Rose e eu caímos na risada.

-É bom te ver também, Alice. Meninas, Esme mandou vocês descerem logo. Jasper ligou avisando que já estão chegando.

Nos escondemos atrás escada quando os garotos chegaram rindo e fazendo barulho; eu ouvi Edward resmungar que estava com fome.

- No três – sussurrou Rosalie. – um, dois, três!

- SURPRESAAAAA! – gritamos saindo de trás da escada. Edward riu e veio nos abraçar.

- Quem teve essa ideia brilhante? – ele perguntou, abraçado com Esme.

- Bella, é claro. – me delatou a fofoqueira da Rosalie. Bitch, ela iria me pagar depois.

- E depois de três anos, Bella aparece e faz uma festa surpresa pra mim? – ele soltou de Esme e me puxou num abraço apertado. – eu não podia querer outra coisa.

Eu corei, escondendo meu rosto no pescoço dele.

- Será que posso ganhar um beijo também? – ele falou bem baixinho, só eu escutei.

- Quem sabe mais tarde...

- Eu vou cobrar, você sabe?

Eu ri baixo, sabendo que ele iria cobrar mesmo; e eu também sabia que ia acabar dando esse beijo a ele.

- O que é que vocês dois estão aí de conversinha? – Emmett com toda sua indiscrição comentou bem alto. Por favor, um buraco onde eu possa enfiar minha cabeça.

- Cala a boca, Emmett. Vamos cortar esse bolo logo, eu estou morrendo de fome. – Edward continuou abraçado comigo, e eu percebi Alice me olhando daquele jeito que só melhores amigas olham. Ela ia me infernizar mais tarde, eu tenho certeza!

- Temos que cantar os parabéns! – a duende cor de rosa do mal que eu tinha como melhor amiga, correu para acender as velinhas em cima do bolo.

- 19 anos já? Cara, você está ficando velho! – Emmett fez gracinha.

- Claro, claro. E você com 22 é quase um bebê, certo Emm? – ele rebateu.

- Chega de brigas, meninos. – Carlisle interveio.

Cantamos parabéns para Edward, ele não me soltou um só minuto. Quando Alice mandou que ele apagasse as velas e fizesse um pedido, ele apenas balançou a cabeça e disse que tudo que ele queria, já tinha ganhado.

Obviamente, eu corei em vinte tons de vermelho diferentes e abaixei o rosto.

Mais tarde, depois da festa, decidimos ir para a cafeteria; Alice e Jasper não se desgrudavam mais. Eu realmente fiquei feliz, já que fazia tempo que não via Alice com aquela carinha, a não ser quando assistíamos aos filmes do Brad Pitt.

Edward me levou para dar uma volta na praça. Estava entardecendo e começou a esfriar, eu me abracei tentando me esquentar um pouco e ele me puxou para um abraço apertado mais uma vez.

- Bella, eu preciso falar com você. – a voz baixinha dele em meu ouvido me fez tremer. Eu sabia bem o que ele ia me dizer, só não sabia se estava pronta para aquilo.

Edward era perfeito para mim e eu me sentia completa perto dele, mas eu ainda tinha medo. Medo de machucar de novo. Medo de alguma coisa dar errado e eu acabar despedaçada mais uma vez. Claro que eu sabia que Edward não era como Jacob; ele não era um conquistador, era só um menino que morou na mesma cidadezinha desde que nasceu, que acabara de terminar os estudos e esperava conseguir uma bolsa em alguma universidade boa. Ele sonhava em ser medico como o pai, porque achava uma coisa muito especial poder salvar vidas.

Eu poderia dar uma chance a ele. Só precisava de um tempo.

- Pode falar. – eu o encarei, respirando fundo.

Ele parecia meio sem jeito, se atrapalhando com as palavras.

- Eu não sei por onde começar, eu... Droga, isso vai parecer piegas, mas... – ele passou a mão no cabelo – Bella, eu acho que a verdade é que eu sempre fui apaixonado por você, desde o verão de 2004 quando demos nosso primeiro beijo e eu pensei te pedir pra ser minha namorada. Quando você não apareceu em 2008, foram as férias mais desanimadas da minha vida. Alice me deu algumas noticias suas aquele ano. E depois Charlie disse que você tinha se mudado para New York com sua mãe, deus sabe quantas vezes eu pensei em te ligar. Porque você não saiu da minha cabeça e eu sei que podia ter te contado isso há muito tempo, mas eu nunca tive coragem. Que droga, eu não consigo calar a boca.

Nós rimos, e eu precisei abraçá-lo. Foi a declaração mais linda e mais fofa que eu já tinha recebido.

- Você deve está achando que eu sou um idiota, não é? – ele segurou minha mão. Por deus, como conseguia ser tão fofo?

- Eu estou achando que você é o cara mais fofo que já conheci. – eu sorri para ele. – mas... – eu abaixei a cabeça – eu não posso te dizer nada agora, quer dizer, te dar uma reposta agora.

- Olha Bella, eu sei o que ele te fez, mas eu nunca faria o mesmo. Eu só queria que você soubesse o quanto você importa pra mim, não precisa me responder nada agora, ok?

Me soltei de Edward, as lagrimas escorrendo incontroláveis por meu rosto. Porque uma vez na vida as coisas não podiam dar certo pra mim?

- Bella? Você tá chorando? – ele segurou minha mão e eu não conseguia parar de chorar.

- Me desculpa Edward, por favor... Eu... Eu não queria que fosse assim. A culpa não é sua, você é tão certo e tão bom pra mim, o problema sou eu. Eu e esse meu coração idiota.

- Bella, eu não estou entendendo nada. – ele me abraçou, e eu podia sentir sua preocupação.

- Eu queria poder te dizer como você me faz bem, e como eu me sinto completa quando você me abraça desse jeito... Mas, eu não posso ainda. Eu não sei se posso me envolver com alguém ainda, desculpe.

- Tudo bem, Bella. Não chore, por favor. – ele secou minhas lagrimas, fazendo carinho em meus cabelos – eu vou te esperar, eu já esperei tanto, não é verdade?

O choro voltou de novo mais forte dessa vez, porque eu não podia simplesmente ser feliz com ele? Sem essa porcaria desse medo idiota me impedindo. Eu pude ver que Edward ficou um pouco chateado, mas ele era muito gentil pra me deixar perceber de verdade.

- Ei, não chore Bella. Por favor... – ele me abraçou forte, dando beijos em meu cabelo. – olha pra mim, por favor.

Eu funguei, esfregando a mão no rosto. Edward sorria pra mim.

Eu decidi que não ia mais decepcionar aqueles olhos verdes que me faziam tão bem. Sem parar para pensar muito, puxei seu rosto para o meu num beijo tão doce quanto poderia ser. Edward pareceu tão hesitante e assustado no começo, mas aos poucos foi relaxando, suas mãos em minha cintura enquanto meus dedos brincavam em seus cabelos.

Não percebi em que momento, mas quando dei por mim estava encostada em alguma arvore, Edward me beijava tão calmo e tão quente ao mesmo tempo, sua língua encostava na minha de um jeito que me fazia ter pensamentos nada adequados.

Nos afastamos para recuperar o folego, suas mãos ainda em minha cintura.

- E eu nem precisei cobrar meu beijo – eu ri com ele.

- Edward, você está mesmo disposto a esperar? Quer dizer... Eu só preciso de alguém que fique comigo, que cuide de mim...

- Eu vou ficar com você, é tão difícil entender?

- Não é questão de dificuldade, é que... Eu não sei se já estou totalmente recuperada...

- Eu vou cuidar de você... – ele me olhou de um jeito tão doce – eu vou te esquentar – deu um beijinho na ponta do meu nariz... – eu vou ser seu amigo, seu namorado, ou só alguém que vai estar do lado para o que precisar.

- Você sempre esteve – eu encostei a cabeça no peito dele.

- Vamos entrar, hoje vai ser uma noite realmente fria. – saímos de mãos dadas para a cafeteria. Meu coração parecia que iria explodir de tanta... Felicidade?

Alice e eu voltamos para casa, e estranhamente ela não perguntou nada. Eu também não fiz mais perguntas sobre Jasper e ela, então ficamos por isso mesmo.

Como se eu não conhecesse Alice. Depois do jantar com meu pai – nós duas fomos para cozinha naquela noite, com uma receita de lasanha que sempre fazíamos juntas – subimos para o quarto.

- Me conte cada detalhe Isabella Marie Swan.

Eu ri descaradamente, pegando minhas coisas e indo para o banheiro.

- Bella, você acha que vai me enganar? Eu vi vocês se agarrando lá fora, o que ele te disse? E porque você está com o rosto inchado? Isabella, não me deixe falando sozinha! – Alice dava um ataque no quarto.

E eu contei tudo a ela, como sempre contava. Fomos dormir bem tarde, depois de fofocar e suspirar como menininhas apaixonadas.

Já era bem tarde, passava das duas da manhã quando um barulho estranho me acordou.

- Bella?


End file.
